Card System - Cards
: This page contains links to all the various cards that have been introduced : to the game. 'Original Card Set' : May 28, 2013 : There’s an old saying in Blacksmith that, “With a good sword at hand, anyone could be a brave.” How skillful these braves are has always been a mystery that perhaps only the wild monsters know. : With the opening of Braver's Lobby and Royal Arena, the adventurers have finally get a chance to show themselves off! In order to proof themselves, they have already set out to the arena for the tournament. As to whether the team you recruited and the weapons you forged would bring back the trophy at last, we’ll see how it goes at the arena! :* Grade D Braver Cards :* Grade C Braver Cards :* Grade B Braver Cards :* Grade A Braver Cards :* Grade S Braver Cards :* Grade Ss Braver Cards 'Fairy Tale vs Myth Card Expansion' : June 27, 2013 : The characters in ancient myths and childhood fairy tales have been treated as beautiful fantasies by the forefathers. Now you can see their glorious figures in Blacksmith! Would the presence of these new mysterious characters bring a huge imfact on the exciting arena? : Dear shop owners, let's use your recruitment scrolls and join this grand fiesta of myth and fairy tale! :* Grade D Fairy Tale vs Myth Cards :* Grade C Fairy Tale vs Myth Cards :* Grade B Fairy Tale vs Myth Cards :* Grade A Fairy Tale vs Myth Cards :* Grade S Fairy Tale vs Myth Cards :* Grade Ss Fairy Tale vs Myth Cards 'My Braver's Legend Card Expansion' : August 1, 2013 : The custom-made braves for the ultimate braves of Royal Arena-「NINA THOUSAND」, 「nba」and「ziga」-are about to show up in the arena! : To reach the peak of victory, all owner braves have gone through severe tests in the arena. They had proofed their invincible martial skills so powerful that even the Gods were moved! Shop owners who would like to own one of these owner braves could expect all kinds of recruitment campaigns anytime. Don't miss out your next opportunity of seeing the elegance of these braves! :* Grade D My Brave's Legend Cards :* Grade C My Brave's Legend Cards :* Grade B My Brave's Legend Cards :* Grade A My Brave's Legend Cards :* Grade S My Brave's Legend Cards :* Grade Ss My Brave's Legend Cards 'Ancient Gods & Magical Adventure Card Expansion' : August 1, 2013 : Many braves from the godly realm and the magical world have come to join the adventure of Blacksmith with the ambition of eliminating all world affairs and searching for more magical adventures. : Dear shop owners, let's use the recruitment scrolls at hand to witness their firm strength in the arena! :* Grade D Ancient Gods & Magical Adventure Cards :* Grade C Ancient Gods & Magical Adventure Cards :* Grade B Ancient Gods & Magical Adventure Cards :* Grade A Ancient Gods & Magical Adventure Cards :* Grade S Ancient Gods & Magical Adventure Cards :* Grade Ss Ancient Gods & Magical Adventure Cards 'One Year Anniversary Card Expansion' : September 1, 2013 : Today a year ago, the door of Blacksmith Kingdom officially opened to all. Countless weapon shop owners came to this challenging world of forging, with the dream of creating their own legendary, one of a kind weaponry. : During this period, all owners and members of the kingdom has spent many joyful and memorable moments. To thank all of your enthusiasm and selfless contribution, the Kingdom has prepared valuable Annual Deluxe Packet, attractive and practical Annual Collection Forging Mace, and powerful skill-inheritable Celebration Brave to share with you at this important milestone of the Kingdom! : We would like to thank all owners for your support. We hope that you enjoy the wonderful forging and adventure experience in the coming year, and find happiness in Blacksmith! :* Grade D One Year Anniversary Cards :* Grade C One Year Anniversary Cards :* Grade B One Year Anniversary Cards :* Grade A One Year Anniversary Cards :* Grade S One Year Anniversary Cards :* Grade Ss One Year Anniversary Cards 'Love of Dark Moon Card Expansion' : October 3, 2013 : The emotional connections between lives are often influenced by distance and the cruel fate of life and death. Regret often becomes the footnote of relationships. Even the most well-known braves can never escape from such destiny... : With the sentiments to their family or lover, these Braves came to Blacksmith. Would they meet their loving mates in the crowds of Royal Arena, or would they become rivals in the battle field? Dear shop owners, your decision will determined the future of their fate! :* Grade D Love of Dark Moon Cards :* Grade C Love of Dark Moon Cards :* Grade B Love of Dark Moon Cards :* Grade A Love of Dark Moon Cards :* Grade S Love of Dark Moon Cards :* Grade Ss Love of Dark Moon Cards 'X'mas 2013 Card Expansion' : December 2, 2013 : The latest set of cards to be added to My Weapon Shop. These cards and new corresponding skills are Christmas themed. :* Grade D X'mas 2013 Cards :* Grade C X'mas 2013 Cards :* Grade B X'mas 2013 Cards :* Grade A X'mas 2013 Cards :* Grade S X'mas 2013 Cards :* Grade Ss X'mas 2013 Cards 'Monster Card Expansion' : December 26, 2013 : With the opening of the new Adventure Map system, it is possible to find specialized items that will allow you to summon monsters as cards for you to use on your teams. : !!Note!! - None of the monster cards can perform an extreme breakthrough and achieve Card Grade Ss. This has been confirmed by the MWS developers. With this in mind, monster cards serve as great fillers in your various teams until you can get more and better Braver Cards. Ultimately; however, they are here to provide powerful crusade skills (and some arena skills) for your Braver Cards. :* Grade D Monster Cards :* Grade C Monster Cards :* Grade B Monster Cards :* Grade A Monster Cards :* Grade S Monster Cards 'Journey to the West Card Expansion' : March 20, 2014 : Lately, a group of mysterious braves have come all the way here from the far east to seek the scripture of truth in the far west. Over the long adventurous journey, these braves are trained with skillful adventure and crusade ability! : Dear shop owners, do you have the charm to make these braves become one of your men? Let's see what you've got! The newest addition of cards to be added to the game. These new Braver cards have specialized Crusader Skills. These cards also appear to be based on a popular Chinese novel, "Journey to the West".http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Journey_to_the_West :* Grade D Journey to the West Cards :* Grade C Journey to the West Cards :* Grade B Journey to the West Cards :* Grade A Journey to the West Cards :* Grade S Journey to the West Cards :* Grade Ss Journey to the West Cards 'Chaos & Dispute of War Card Expansion' : April 22, 2014 : Under the lead of Heavenly Gods and Human Heroes, the new waves of iron and blood are about to sweep over the entire Blacksmith! : The unprecedented secret skill has made each epic-like battle full of uncertainties. : Who will win the Laurel Crown of Victory after all? : Let's find out at the Royal Arena! :* Chaos & Dispute of War Cards 'The Pioneers of Revolution Expansion' : October 22, 2014 : History was often lead forward by revolution. : The revolution braves who had lead people to moving history to a new chapter have come to Blacksmith! : What kind of strength would these encouraging patriots bring to the adventurous braves? : Take out your Recruitment Tokens and witness this brand new chapter of revolution! :* The Pioneers of Revolution Cards ---- Category:Card System